


Art / Words: Crouching Kitten, Hidden Dragon.

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Transformation, Art, Cats, Christmas, Dragons, Families of Choice, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Misunderstandings, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Siblings, Snow, Traditional Media, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art to illustrate a Holidays gift for Ingberry.Arthur is tasked with looking after Aithusa whilst Morgana is away. A medical emergency ensues causing Arthur to seek the services of Merlin Emrys whereupon secrets are discovered, mistakes are made, and bridges are built - Arthur’s world will never be the same again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 161
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/gifts).



> Dear Ingberry, it was a little daunting to get you as my giftie, you’re so highly thought of in the fandom I did not want to disappoint you. All you’re prompts were lovely but I went with modern magic in the end as that always has a place in my heart. I did my best to try and incorporate as many of the likes you suggested, and I hope you enjoy what I have come up with. Your prompts were all wonderful and it was hard to choose, I loved how you broke them down into art and fic and gave such clear ideas - then I ended up doing both (I hope you don’t mind)  
> Thank you so much to my fantastic word / gif-elves - (Clea, Tari_sue and fifi) I would be lost without you. I could not have done this without your patience and expertise.
> 
> Lastly, many thanks to the moderators for organising such a feel-good fest.
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

[ ](https://imgur.com/DITC5B4)

**Crouching Kitten, Hidden Dragon**

Arthur gripped the steering wheel and pressed hard on the accelerator – he was going to make it. No, he wasn’t; the gods were against him; the light flicked amber then red.

He slammed his foot on the brake and had to fling his arm out to stop Aithusa’s basket from flying off the front seat. His chest strained against the seat belt and his skull bounced off the head rest as the car came to an abrupt halt.

“Damn it! I’m sorry,” he said in response to the plaintive meowing coming from the basket. “I’m doing my best; we’ll get there soon.”

Amber: he revved the engine. Green: his foot pressed down hard and they were off in a blaze of burning rubber.

He glanced at the chequered flag on the satnav. Not far now.

Albion street, he almost missed it. He braked hard, pulled at the steering wheel, indicated and turned right into the narrow passageway. This can’t be right, everything was in darkness, all the shops were boarded up. Arthur pulled over and stopped the engine.

“You have reached your destination,” chirruped the lady on his satnav.

“No, I bloody have not!” he snapped, hitting the steering wheel and gesturing at the cobbled street, devoid of streetlamps and more significantly any signs of life. “Where?” He could make out nothing in the gloom – a dead end.

Aithusa mewed again. Arthur tried to reach his fingers through the gaps in the basket. He felt the sandpaper tongue against his digits which was oddly comforting and far superior to the numerous scratches he’d sustained earlier in the evening trying to manoeuvre the vicious white ball of fluff into her basket.

“It should be here.” He said, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. “It should be here!”

Aithusa gave a little chirrup as if agreeing – It wasn’t as if she could understand what he was saying, but she sometimes gave that impression. 

Arthur dug into his pocket and fished out his phone checking the address but something caught the corner of his eye and he looked up.

There it was: all lit up and casting a warm golden glow into the road ahead. The very place he’d been searching for: Dr M. Emrys VM, Albion Veterinary Surgeon, Specialising in reptiles. Underneath the sign was a large frosted window with a stylised dragon motif and some strange looking symbols. 

Odd how he could have missed it before. Arthur swallowed and wiped his palms on his trousers, braced his shoulders and picked up the cat basket. He exited the car cradling a caged Aithusa in his arms and making cooing noises at her as he approached the door of the vet.

A bell tinkled as he entered and rather than being hit by the smell of disinfectant and wet dog like he expected, his senses were assaulted by the pungent aroma of tea tree, rosemary.

The waiting room had subdued lighting rather than harsh fluorescent strips. There was only one other customer, a peculiar-looking woman in a forest green velvet cloak. She had a large wooden chest on her knee from which banging and peculiar noises were being emitted – he did not have time to wonder about it.

Avoiding eye contact with the lady in green, Arthur approached the desk. A young woman with black ringlets and mocha skin smiled at him. 

‘Name?’ she asked.

‘Arthur Pendragon.’ He answered.

‘Erm… Sorry,’ she motioned her pen towards the basket, ‘ I mean the name of the patient?’

‘Oh, Aithusa. Aithusa Le Fay.’ He corrected, flushing slightly.

The woman – Guinevere, according to the name tag – began tapping on the computer.

She frowned, ‘Has Aithusa been to us before, I can’t find any record.’

‘She’s my sister's cat—’

‘Cat?’

‘Yes, I’m looking after her,’ he shifted his weight from foot to foot, ‘Morgana left this’ he pushed the business card with the veterinary details for Albion surgery over the counter. I assumed this was the right place.

‘Oh I see,’ Guinevere bit her lip. ‘Just a moment, I’ll have a word with Merlin.’

There was a large bang and he looked over to the women with the chest. It seemed to be vibrating. Arthur took a seat furthest away.

Morgana was going to _kill_ him. It had taken a lot for her to leave her pride and joy in his care and if anything happened to Aithusa, he might as well leave the country and change his name. Hopefully the vet could sort her out and his scary half-sister would never have to know about it and Arthur could live a happy life with all his appendages in good working order.

“Aithusa Le Fay!” Guinevere smiled, ‘Merlin, will see you now’. She held the door open to the surgery motioning for Arthur to go inside.

It wasn’t what he’s expected – he’d been to a veterinary surgery before and it was all white and sterile with wipe down surfaces. This was different: this was purple.

“It helps calm the creatures,” said a wiry young man with unruly black hair and fine elfin features. He extended his hand, ‘I’m Merlin.’

‘Where’s the vet?’ Arthur snapped, clutching the basket. He wanted someone senior not this teenage apprentice. ‘Where is Emrys?’

“I’m Emrys, Dr Merlin Emrys, Senior partner and practice owner.”

“You!” Arthur was unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“Me! Now what seems to be the problem?” He forced a smile at Arthur, “You could go elsewhere of course, but I assure you I am good at what I do and I think you are going to need my help.”

Now that he looked, he could see Merlin was wearing a white coat, had a stethoscope draped over his shoulder and his name embroidered on his pocket. 

It was true, he did need this man’s help if he wanted to cure Aithusa and avoid the wrath of his sister. Arthur swallow his pride. 

“She’s listless and she’s stopped eating.” 

“Right, let’s have a look should we?”

Arthur undid the latch on the basket, scooping Aithusa out and placing her on the table. 

Merlin took one look and started to laugh.

“I fail to see what is so funny, she was seriously ill.”

The trouble was, now that she was in the vet’s Aithusa was not behaving like she was ill at all, on the contrary, she was nuzzling Merlin’s hand and purring.

Merlin stroked Aithusa’s fluffy white head never taking his eyes off her, “What were you feeding her?”

“Whiskas, those little sachets with the meaty chunks and gravy.”

“I see—”

“What’s wrong with that?” Arthur interrupted indignantly. “Are you trying to say this is my fault?”

Merlin tried to placate by showing his palms. “No not at all, and Whiskas is perfectly good cat food but… oh never mind, did you let her hunt?”

Arthur sighed. “I did not want her to get lost. I’m looking after her for my sister, whilst she’s on holiday. Morgana’s apartment is a penthouse.” He did not have to explain himself. 

They’d been estranged for years, after Morgana had had a huge fight with Arthur’s father and marched out the family home at sixteen. Morgana had come to live with them when her parents died in a car accident. His father had treated her like a daughter and put her through school and college. They’d been a happy family but everything changed. Uther had been devastated by her departure and had his first heart attack shortly afterwards. Arthur had never forgiven her for that even when Uther recovered but when his dad died the truth finally came out: Morgana was his half-sister and not a ward of the Pendragons as he’d always assumed. 

Arthur had done a lot of revaluating in the last twelve months, he sought out Morgana and attempted to build bridges. The split had happened when he was still a child himself; he was older now and had some appreciation of the facts and what had gone on. She was family, his only family and family stuck together. 

It had been difficult but they had finally started to have a proper relationship to the point that when she wanted to go on holiday with this weird blonde woman with too much eyeliner he’d offered to look after Aithusa so they could go and spend Christmas in Mexico. Morgana loved that cat and if…

“Arthur?” Merlin had touched his hand. His long fingers curling around Arthur’s “It will be alright? I can fix Aithusa. This isn’t your fault.”

Arthur looked into a pair of incredibly earnest blue eyes. 

“Morgana should never have done this without me. Aithusa’s a juvenile. Damn it!” Merlin yanked his hand away.

Two tiny pin pricks of crimson appeared on the digit where Aithusa had sunk her fangs into the flesh.

Merlin roared at her. 

A guttural sound that made the hairs on the back of Arthur’s neck stand up and his stomach flip.

Little Aithusa trembled on the table. “I’ll have none of that young lady!” he scolded pointing his finger at her. “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

The little kitten let out a mew and bowed her head submissively. 

“I’ve got a good mind to leave you like this.” 

She mewed again.

“Alright then.” He scratched her head gently. Aithusa looked up and coughed over Merlin’s hand like she had a hairball.

The vet his shook his wrist and Arthur expected him to go and get a plaster or wash his hand but when he looked at Merlin’s finger all signs of the bite where gone. Before Arthur could truly register what he thought he’d seen, Merlin clapped his hands.

“Right!” Let’s get you back to how you’re supposed to be shall we?”

Arthur assumed Merlin would disappear into the back room to retrieve some sort of injection or cream but he didn't. He scooped Aithusa up in one palm held her at arm's length.

The lights flickered and the room went dark.

Merlin boomed **_"Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass."_**

That guttural gravelly voice did things to Arthur’s insides. 

He could have sworn Merlin’s eyes changed colour for a moment then there was a blinding light and huge bang.

Aithusa was gone. 

Arthur was seeing stars and had tears in his eyes. He blinked a few times waiting for his vision to clear and the room to stop spinning. 

He looked up and when Merlin slowly came back into focus, he was holding a baby dragon!

[ ](https://imgur.com/JM38JUw)

[ ](https://imgur.com/gQx3GIA)

When Arthur woke up he was horizontal and resting on a firm surface. It was dark and he could detect a faint whiff of herbs in the air. A warm hand enclosed in his.

“Arthur?”

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, forcing the lids apart. The light in the room was dim but he could see Merlin clearly, the vets face screwed up in concern and only inches from his own.

Merlin backed away and released his grip. “You didn't know about the magic, did you?”

Magic. No, of course he didn’t know about the bloody magic, he had no idea such things even existed. 

Arthur shook his head but did not say anything. He’d expected it to hurt when he moved but it was painless. The scratches on his arms were also gone and his clicky knee was silent.

“You’re a wizard?” He croaked. 

“Warlock.” Merlin handed him a cup. “Drink this."

Arthur eyed it suspiciously.

"It's water." Merlin waited for Arthur to accept the cup, then dropped his arm so both lay loosely in his lap. He was perched on the edge of the veterinary table Arthur was lying on. He fiddled with a loose thread on his lab coat. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you knew. Ordinary people can’t usually find this place, it has protection wards on it.”

Ordinary. Arthur had been called many things in his life but never that. ‘Pendragons are special,’ his father would say. ‘Pendragons are great and powerful and deserve to inherit the world’ – not this world evidently. Arthur knew nothing of this world, of myth and magic, of wizards and dragons.

He tried to sit up. A hand on his chest stopped him.

“Careful, you took a nasty blow to the head when you fainted. It can sometimes happen the first time, if you’re not used to experiencing a transformation.” Merlin bit his lip and wrung his hands.

“I need to get home.” Arthur pushed Merlin out the way and swung his legs over the edge of the table. He couldn’t deal with this, he needed space.

“Aithusa healed you but don’t get up to quickly and you shouldn’t drive… I could take you?”

Arthur recalled a battered yellow Fiat Punto parked on the street outside.

“No.”

He looked around for Aithusa hoping to see the fluffy white kitten he’d been looking after for the past week. A little dragon was fluttering around the room.

Merlin shouted something in that strange voice of his and she swooped down onto his arm.

“You were right to bring Aithusa in, Arthur, she’s spent too long in cat form and did not know how to turn back.” Merlin registered Arthur’s startled expression and continued to try and explain but at this point he could have been saying anything for all that Arthur was able to process. “It’s a lot to take in.” Merlin went on, “I assumed Morgana had done this by experimenting, I should have realised when Aithusa was transfigured that Morgana had done it to disguise her from you.”

Arthur stared at Merlin, “Are you saying my sister is a witch?”

The vet shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I think that’s a conversation you need to have with Morgana, but think about it, Arthur, she lives with a dragon.” 

“Morgana is in Mexico.”

_What was he supposed to do?_ The world as he knew it was no longer the same and the people in it were not what he thought, even his sister may not be who she claimed to be.

It was as if Merlin read his mind, _can wizards, warlocks, whatever really do that?_

“Aithusa can change at will now, I’ve taught her how. To non-magical folk she’ll appear like a regular cat.”

“She looks like a dragon to me.” 

“You’ve seen her true form, so you’ll always be able to see it now. Let her out to hunt at night, she needs the exercise and if people spot her, they will think they’ve seen an owl.” 

Arthur looked at the man before him, young, long and lean. “Do you really look like that?” He bristled waving his finger at Merlin, “Or is it all a trick too? Are you just a wizened old man with a long white beard like the legends say?”

Merlin sighed. “No tricks, this is me Arthur, I’m thirty, I went to a regular comprehensive school in Ealdor and studied veterinary medicine at Albion University, my first job was at a conventional veterinary practice where I met Gwen our receptionist and her partner Lance, neither of whom have magic.” He paused. “I just happen to have the gift, so I specialise in magical creatures and opened this place. It’s not a common trait and not something to brag about – Our community has to be careful; people don’t react well when they find out,” he said sadly.

“What does that _mean_? What are you going to do to me? Wipe my memory?” Arthur demanded. 

“What? No of course not, don’t be ridiculous,” Merlin said in horror, rubbing a hand through his hair so it stuck up on end. He placed Aithusa gently on the table and paced up and down the room chewing his fingers. “I believe you have a good heart, Arthur, I know Morgana would never have trusted anyone who didn't. Asking you to look after Aithusa is huge – even if she did not tell you everything. She must think very highly of you to even contemplate the risk you would find out about our community.”

Arthur recalled Morgana calling him ‘an unobservant idiot’ in regards to never realising Uther had lied and she was his half-sister and he rather suspected she was banking on the same level of naivety / stupidity when she agreed to let him look after Aithusa - not that he would tell Merlin that. 

Merlin looked like he had his own dilemma, he seemed to be wrestling with an idea; he’d take a step forward, then back but eventually he stopped moving and stood in front of Arthur.

“Look, take Aithusa home. Talk to Morgana and if you have any questions, any at all, come back and find me. My magic recognises you, so you’ll be able to find this place again.

Aithusa nuzzled Arthur’s hand and stared up at him with her big blue eyes.

“All right,” he said, resigned. “How much has this cost?” he waved towards Aithusa.

“Oh, nothing. On the house.” Merlin blushed waving his hands. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” Arthur said, still feeling dazed and confused. He looked over at the cat basket which seemed wholly unnecessary. “Come on.” He beckoned to Aithusa and the little dragon leapt off the table and onto his shoulder. 

“Goodbye, Arthur. Take care.”

“Goodbye, Merlin.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/gQx3GIA)

A week went by, Arthur had tried to contact Morgana but she’d just ignored all his texts and never answered the phone. Admittedly, early on there had been a drunken rant about the whole magic situation but truth be told he missed her and was concerned. 

In the end, he left a message saying he didn't care if she was a witch, he just wanted to know she was safe. The next morning there was a single text in his inbox confirming proof of life and that she was fine and they could talk when she got back – it was a start. 

He was spending more time in Morgana’s flat than his own, he’d told Gwaine and Percy he couldn’t go skiing with them as he was spending Christmas with his sister. It was technically true, as he was in her apartment and looking after her cat/dragon but probably not what his friends thought he meant. They said they were worried about him and he said he was fine, which he was, sort of.

Uther Pendragon died a year ago and this would be the first Christmas without him. His father had always pulled out all the stops at Christmas; the Pendragons had the best lights, the biggest tree, artificial snow in fact they had everything except the true Christmas spirit. Consequently, Arthur was avoiding all traditional Christmas paraphernalia and did not even have a tree much to Aithusa’s chagrin as she would have no doubt loved all the sparkly stuff and chasing shiny baubles. 

Aithusa wasn’t that different from her cat form really, apart from hunting things in the air rather than on the ground. She curled up on his lap frequently when he watched TV and he had welcomed her company and had even considered asking Morgana if he could continue to see her even when his sister returned from her travels.

Merlin. Arthur could not stop thinking about Merlin, every time he closed his eyes he saw the image of the vet with his pale skin, wild hair and elfin features. When he slept he heard that voice, the slight Welsh lilt and the other voice, the deep rumble that made the hairs on his neck and various other things stand up. The memory of those startling blue / gold eyes, lithe limbs and skilful hands were forever forged in his mind and there was no escape, no peace.

Arthur slammed a book down on the counter, this obsession had to stop. He had to do something. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/gQx3GIA)

The key jammed in the lock and Merlin had to pull the door towards him and wiggle it up and down to get it to close. His eyes briefly glowed gold and the wards around the veterinary surgery sprang into action.

This was his last shift before Christmas, he had the bleep and the emergency phone but he hoped no creature would be in need of his services over the holidays. On the other hand he had hoped the blond Adonis that had visited with baby Aithusa would be.

There had been no sign of Morgana’s brother. Merlin could not stop thinking about him, his athletic build, bright blue eyes and fair hair. True he’d been a bit abrasive and a tad rude to start off with but he’d been genuinely concerned about the dragon and he wouldn’t have been able to cross the magical threshold if he’d meant any ill doing.

He tried not to dwell on the fact his magic had reacted so strongly to Arthur; the way it had fizzed and popped under his skin when he laid eyes on the man for the first time or even how his flesh prickled at the very thought of him. 

Merlin wrapped his red scarf around his neck and buried his hands in his pockets. The weather had been erratic recently and he couldn’t help but think he might be responsible as his emotions had been all over the place. Still, no one was going to complain about a bit of snow over Christmas even if it was restricted to one street in all of Albion. 

“Merlin!”

He turned in the direction of the voice. 

Wow, maybe Christmas wishes did come true! There marching towards him was the man in question: Arthur Pendragon, although he did not look particularly happy.

“I want a word with you.” He stopped in front of Merlin and pointed his finger in his face. “What have you done to me!”

[ ](https://imgur.com/xI0msKC)

_“What?”_ said Merlin taken aback by the vicious accusation. “I’ve done nothing!”

“You must have. You’ve put a spell on me.”

Merlin gaped trying to gather his thoughts, which lay splattered on the floor like broken eggs.

“What are you talking about? You’re not making any sense,” he answered, completely incredulous at the ridiculous claim.

“You’ve enchanted me, put some sort of love spell on me!” shouted Arthur, red in the face. 

“That’s utter nonsense, Arthur! There is no such thing as a love spell! You think all the complex facets of love can be reproduced in some liquid and sold in a bottle? That is not possible! Nobody truly understands the nature of love, not the great bards or scientists least of all some lowly vet from Ealdor!” 

“The Imperius Curse then!” Arthur argued, although he seemed less convinced by that one.

Merlin blinked unable to find words to challenge the lunacy he was being presented with. He swallowed and balled his hands into fists before taking a deep breath. “The Imperius curse? Seriously? You know that’s from a kids book right?” 

“Well, Rowling must have got her ideas from somewhere!”

“Fine! Yes, there are those who believe she may have consulted someone from the community, but Harry Potter is pure fiction, Arthur! I would have thought an educated man such as yourself would have known that.”

“Sorry, we did not cover _magic_ in Management and Business Studies,” snapped Arthur. “I’m not educated in…” He waved his hands in the air and wiggled his fingers. “All this ‘mumbo jumbo’. How am I supposed to know? My sister won’t talk to me and the internet is a bloody minefield.” 

“You could have spoken to me.”

The tirade stopped and Arthur turned away. “I couldn’t, I tried to forget about it all.” Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked down at the floor. “I can’t stop thinking about you – it’s wrong.” 

“There is nothing _wrong_ with attraction, Arthur, and you can’t help who or what you find attractive.” Merlin looked away now. “I’m sorry I don’t measure up to your expectations and you find me so distasteful.” 

“No, I didn’t mean… I don’t.” Arthur grabbed his hair in frustration. “I don’t know what to do!”

“You could try apologising.” Merlin said bitterly, his cheeks flushed.

As a rule Pendragons did not apologise or back down but on reflection Arthur could see that he may have come off as a bit rude.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said hanging his head but looking Merlin directly in the eyes. “I don’t find you distasteful, quite the opposite in fact.” 

It took Merlin a few moments to formulate a response.

“Well, I find you an arrogant pig-headed prat, but you admit when you're wrong and are quite attractive, so I’m willing to overlook it and start over.” He extended his hand towards Arthur’s.

“Attractive?” Arthur smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

“Tolerable,” Merlin corrected, withdrawing his grasp. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “After everything I said, that’s the only bit you pay attention to?”

“That’s the only bit that was important.”

“Arthur Pendragon do you want me to introduce you to the magic community and teach you all about magic?”

“I do.”

Merlin smiled. “Look, I know you’re probably really busy over Christmas but—”

“I’m not.”

“You’re not?”

Arthur shook his head. “I’m not.”

“You’re welcome to come for Christmas dinner and bring Aithusa. It’s not really very traditional as I’m vegetarian and my uncle and his partner Geoffrey will be there, as well as Gwen and Lance and my friend Freya – she’s a bastet – plus I have to skype my mum as she's at an orangutan reserve in Borneo. So, it’s not a conventional family Christmas but it works.” 

“Sounds amazing.”

“Right, great! Look forward to it.”

Arthur’s phone started buzzing. He grimaced and reached into his pocket. There was a text from Morgana. He gasps in surprise.

“Morgana says she’s coming too and bringing Morgause!” 

“Oh, alright, the more the merrier I guess.” 

Arthur shook his head. “How did she know?”

“Hmm, I don’t know Arthur, magic maybe?” Merlin suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe.” He said wistfully then looked up to the sky. Flakes of snow were falling. “What do you know, A Christmas miracle, it never snows!”

Merlin looked sheepish. “It does in Albion street.”

“This is you?”

Merlin only shrugged in answer. 

“You can’t make a love potion but you can make it snow?” Arthur asked, incredulous.

“I guess.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Merlin said eagerly as he scribbled his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Arthur.”

“Absolutely.” Arthur turned to walk away. 

Merlin called after him. “If it’s any consolation, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either!”

Arthur threw back his head laughed. “I thought you didn’t believe in love?”

“I didn’t say that. I do believe in love; I just think it takes time and a bit of effort”

“I have plenty of time… oodles of the stuff not to mention an excellent work ethic.” 

"Good to know." Merlin smiled wide and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Merry Christmas, Arthur and here’s to the New Year and all it may bring.”

“Merry Christmas, Merlin.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/lam8pOq)

THE END

[ ](https://imgur.com/gQx3GIA)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Only

[ ](https://imgur.com/DITC5B4)

[](https://imgur.com/1bH056h)

[ ](https://imgur.com/OG2wIdp)

[](https://imgur.com/JM38JUw) [](https://imgur.com/xI0msKC) [](https://imgur.com/lam8pOq)

[ ](https://imgur.com/gQx3GIA)

[ ](https://imgur.com/gQx3GIA)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek, I hope you like the art and fic it was based on this prompt:  
> Modern magic! Lots of different forms I can see it taking: Potions. Magical community. Magic learning/education. Magical heist. Love of magic. etc etc


End file.
